


Жадность

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Drama, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: — Ты еще скажи, что впереди нас ждет увлекательное путешествие, вдвоем, с палатками, прямиком в прошлое, дорогой длиною в многие годы.





	Жадность

Голос Ацуму смешивался с шелестом ветра и тихим, почти тактичным стрекотом насекомых. Навевало умиротворение. Природа, наверное, всегда так работала. Не действовала на нервы даже бутылка воды, которая с характерным звуком болталась в кармане рюкзака. Про себя Осаму называл это недоразумение, висящее на плечах Ацуму, настоящим монстром. За ним и самого Ацуму толком было не видно — только его ноги, меряющие шагами узкие тропинки. А ведь всего час назад эти ноги налегали на педали, толкая старенький велосипед по склону холма — столько усилий, чтобы просто выиграть гонку у Осаму. 

Впрочем, что еще им оставалось делать в этой ссылке.

Все началось месяц назад, когда они перестали друг с другом разговаривать. Не то чтобы это было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, обычное дело: если они, поругавшись, не дрались, то устраивали вот такие бойкоты, которые, правда, больше напоминали тренировки на выдержку — не говорить, не смотреть, не трогать, держаться на расстоянии. 

Только вот эта ссора в какой-то момент начала казаться необратимой.

Причина была глупой: кто-то что-то взял, кто-то что-то не сделал, Осаму уже точно не помнил, что послужило толчком, но обоих понесло, слово за слово, они наговорили много обидного — и вот он, результат. Когда они получили ответные письма из университетов, даже родители забили тревогу. Университеты были разными. Как можно дальше друг от друга. Впервые их дороги расходились настолько. Вот вам и неделимые близнецы, да? 

И несмотря на то, что они снова начали разговаривать, что всегда можно было перейти в университет друг к другу или выбрать третий, напряжение чувствовалось. Стоило подумать, что все налаживалось, как Ацуму будто нарочно провоцировал Осаму снова. Все было шатким, хлипким, словно отрубленная голова, державшаяся еще на куске кожи: одно неверное движение — и ничего уже не будет.

Нужно было что-то делать — и мама сделала. На этом походе настояла именно она.

— Вы выясните все между собой.

И вот что странно: это была маленькая женщина, худая, с большими черными глазами, но когда она говорила этим своим фирменным строгим тоном, то пугала до дрожи.

Так что теперь они оказались здесь, в лесу. Велосипеды остались на кемпинге, плечи оттягивали забитые до отказа рюкзаки, под ноги попадали мелкие корни, а иногда удавалось отфутболить удачно лежащий камень. Путь предстоял неблизкий. Мама постаралась, чтобы у их путешествия была цель — смешно, но найти так называемые капсулы времени. Послания самим себе в будущее, которые они когда-то тут оставили. Им было лет по семь-десять, наверное, первый и последний их поход с палатками. Осаму тогда не унимался, убегая вперед: ему очень уж хотелось поймать побольше жуков, а самые классные жуки, как известно, водились в глубине леса.

— О чем задумался, Саму?

— Да ни о чем. А что?

— Ты оставил мой вопрос без ответа, — Ацуму хорошо знакомой интонацией изобразил обиду. — А повторять я уже не буду.

— Ну и не надо, — буркнул Осаму.

На развилке тропинка стала шире, и они поравнялись. Ацуму сосредоточенно изучал карту, но что-то явно было не так, и, прислушавшись, Осаму понял, что: так звучало притворство. Нахмурившись, он мстительно пнул Ацуму под колено. Отчаянная попытка удержать равновесие с этим необъятным рюкзаком за спиной по всем законам физики и тем более справедливости должна была кончиться провалом — и все-таки он справился, оставшись стоять на нетвердых ногах. Да это просто чудо, иначе не скажешь. 

— Эй!

Даже возмущение теперь казалось фальшивым.

— Никакого вопроса ведь не было, да?

— Что?

— Ты напевал, — ворчливо сказал Осаму. — Всегда напеваешь, если думаешь, что удачно пошутил.

— А может, у меня просто настроение хорошее? 

Осаму взглянул на него с плохо скрываемым сомнением. 

— Ты еще скажи, что впереди нас ждет увлекательное путешествие, вдвоем, с палатками, прямиком в прошлое, дорогой длиною в многие годы. Мы будем добывать огонь, ночевать в лесу, охотится на… — он замялся, вдруг задумавшись, водятся ли здесь олени или кто-то еще довольно крупный, но Ацуму нашелся с подсказкой:

— Комаров.

Тоже неплохо.

— Опасные твари, почти неубиваемые, но мы справимся. И все у нас будет классно. 

— Долго репетировал? — спросил Ацуму, но, не получив ответа — Осаму слишком выразительно показывал, что белка на дереве интересовала его куда больше, — снова вернулся к карте. 

На ней разноцветными маркерами были помечены тропинки, обведены в кружок — объекты-ориентиры: буддийский храм, который уже остался позади, бак с питьевой водой, в самом углу, кажется, притаились горячие источники, но это совсем в другой стороне. Им нужно было севернее, за озеро. Где-то там росло тисовое дерево. Невероятно огромное, настолько, что не хватало рук обхватить ствол, а они старались, еще как старались: мелкие Осаму и Ацуму, родители — даже в восемь рук не получилось. Возле него они и закопали свои капсулы времени.

— А знаешь, ты прав, — вдруг сказал Ацуму.

— Ты о чем? 

И нет, он совсем не ждал, что Ацуму скажет что-то еще, вовсе нет. Просто белка скрылась где-то в ветках — и Осаму не осталось ничего, кроме как ответить.

— Будет классно, я уверен.

Этого он не ждал тоже и подключил весь свой многолетний опыт, чтобы понять: Ацуму сейчас не издевался. Странно.

Но не стоило терять бдительность.

— А если поторопимся, — добавил Ацуму, — успеем туда-обратно за два дня. Без второй ночи с палатками. К завтрашнему вечеру будем дома. 

— Поторопимся, говоришь… — Осаму кинул красноречивый взгляд за спину Ацуму. Не с таким прицепом говорить о скорости. Напоминать о том, что из-за него же они вышли намного позже, чем нужно, он не стал.

— За меня можешь не переживать. 

— Да туда среднестатический либеро влезет. 

Ацуму сдавленно фыркнул, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться, — и кого он пытался одурачить? — и, убирая карту обратно в карман, уверил, что в рюкзаке все самое необходимое, ничего лишнего, и Осаму ему потом еще спасибо скажет. Ну да, так он и поверил. Далеко ходить не надо, стоило вспомнить только поездки в тренировочные лагеря: Ацуму умудрялся забить обычную спортивную сумку до отказа, вплоть до боковых карманов — и не воспользоваться даже половиной вещей. 

Что за ужасная манера брать на себя больше, чем нужно. При разделении между ними сомнительных талантов она явно целиком ушла Ацуму.

***

Через пару часов сошли на нет даже взаимные подколки, и страшно подумать, что этот лес мог еще, если он способен уничтожить что-то настолько извечное. Случайных людей, которые выбрались на выходных на природу, тоже становилось меньше. Вряд ли их уничтожал лес, конечно, но Осаму бы не удивился. Удивлялся он другому — как Ацуму все-таки умудрялся тащить на себе рюкзак. И ведь правда нес, не сбавляя скорости. Пожалуй, те спартанские условия, которые они себе устроили на тренировках, когда лишились надзора Киты, неплохо подняли их выносливость, пусть и вышли боком в остальном. Осаму тоже хоть и чувствовал усталость, так же понимал, что может легко пройти еще много.

К вечеру он уже, правда, так не думал. До следующего кемпинга они дошли, заметно замедлившись.

— На целый час отстаем от графика, — заявил Ацуму, выползая из-под своего чудовищного рюкзака. 

— Значит, утром выйдем раньше, — пожал плечами Осаму. 

Спать на природе они все равно не смогли бы, если уж на чистоту.

Установкой палатки занялся Ацуму, вооружившись инструкцией. Осаму же взял на себя разведение костра и, возвращаясь с очередной охапкой сухих веток, наблюдал, как Ацуму, похоже, всеми силами пытался породить второе чудовище — в пару к рюкзаку. Осаму прятал улыбку: казалось бы, на природе они бывали одинаково часто, но Ацуму был тут совершенно бесполезен. Хотя с инструкцией у него оставались шансы. С инструкцией и с бараньим упрямством — это сочетание часто делало людей непобедимыми. Свою помощь Осаму не предлагал — отчасти из вредности, отчасти потому что так было правильно.

Костер вовсю потрескивал, когда Ацуму закончил. Стоило признать, что палатка выглядела почти как на картинке, и Осаму показал большой палец. Другой рукой он держал прутики с нанизанными на них сосисками — остатки бенто, которое собрала мама. От огня те лопались, края раскрывались, делая их похожими на маленькие щупальца осьминогов. Ацуму смотрел на них, как на пищу богов. Боже, ну и лицо. У Осаму оно ведь такое же, да?

Темнело быстро. Тени подкрадывались со всех сторон, Осаму следил, как они играли на лице Ацуму. Тот сидел, не шевелясь, глядя в одну точку: пустой, невидящий взгляд. Вот зараза, он специально так делал, трюк еще с того времени, когда они были совсем мелкими, залезали с головой под одеяло и включали фонарики — и тогда Ацуму рассказывал свою любимую страшную историю и вдруг вот так вот замирал, словно каменел. На Осаму это работало всегда.

— Акира за нами не придет, — заметил Осаму, хотя с уверенностью в голосе как-то не сложилось. Ужасно, ему уже восемнадцать, а до сих пор становилось не по себе. Это Ацуму напугать было почти невозможно.

Историю он все еще помнил наизусть. Будучи маленьким ребенком, Акира заблудилась в лесу: она где-то оставила куклу, бросив ее — погнавшись за красивой бабочкой, шла дальше и дальше, а потом не смогла найти ни дорогу домой, ни свою куклу. Но лес не убил ее. Наоборот, он незримо оберегал Акиру, напитывая силами долгие годы, меняя ее до неузнаваемости, постепенно лишая всего человеческого. Когда она выросла, то стала крупнее, сильнее даже взрослого мужчины — и она была охотником: убивала мелкую дичь, волков и медведей, убивала и людей. Животные ее боялись, а люди обходили лес стороной. Но это не спасало, потому что больше всего Акира любила маленьких детей. Похищая из деревень, она уводила их к себе в хижину — и там делала из них неумелые чучела, больших кукол. Глядя на них, в ее сердце теплились давно забытые чувства, но когда чучела начинали гнить, боль возвращалась, и Акира все больше погружалась в собственное безумие.

Именно чучело с пустыми глазами изображал Ацуму.

— Скажи это Коджи, — не моргая, тихо сказал он. Ну понятно, продолжал придуриваться. — Помнишь его, Саму?

Осаму помнил, да: тот учился с ними в младших классах и был тем еще задирой. Не магический лес давал ему сил, конечно, но Коджи тоже мог похвастаться ростом и силой. Казалось невозможным справиться с ним один на один и сложно, даже когда они объединялись с Ацуму, зато как было приятно, когда им впервые удалось победить: Коджи лежал на земле, а они сидели сверху и прыгали, не давая подняться. Потом он им отомстил. Точнее, только Осаму — наверное, за тот красивый фингал, который он ему оставил. Между прочим, совершенно случайный. Коджи подкараулил его и обрил — ровной полосой прямо посередине черепа. Пришлось потом бриться полностью.

Но ходил он так не один. Ацуму обрился налысо тоже. 

— И что с ним? 

— Она забрала его, — все так же тихо проговорил Ацуму. — После новогодних каникул он так и не вернулся в школу. 

— Его отец получил повышение, и их семья переехала в Токио.

— Уверен? — и тут Ацуму посмотрел на него, точно так же, как смотрел на огонь: пустыми, невидящими глазами. Внутри похолодело, и Осаму дернулся назад. А потом понял — проклятье, попался. Он попался. Ацуму так и сказал:

— Попался! — и согнулся от смеха. 

До чего самодовольный вид. 

А ведь Осаму говорил себе не терять бдительность.

— Я единственный дурак, кто на это ведется, — развел он руками, будто ничего такого и не произошло — так, всего лишь счет стал один миллиард сто сорок пять против одного миллиарда ста сорока четырех или около того, а затем он, отбросив пустые палки, направился в палатку. Хватит с него на сегодня.

Ацуму сказал вдогонку что-то еще, и голос его звучал как-то странно — нет, не зловеще, как когда он сейчас валял дурака, а просто странно, но Осаму не услышал и переспрашивать тоже не стал. Как будто этот придурок мог сообщить что-то важное.

***

Наутро он чувствовал себя паршиво: мышцы затекли, тело не слушалось, и, казалось, не существовало ни одной позы, в которой бы ничего не болело. Осаму застонал, пытаясь сесть, и когда у него получилось, он заметил: Ацуму в палатке не было. Вот тебе на. Осаму взглянул на часы — они показывали шесть двадцать. Неплохой для него результат, учитывая условия и чертов камень, впившийся в спину всю ночь. Ах да, и Ацуму, который отдавил ему все, когда пытался улечься. Но где он сам? 

Впрочем, далеко ходить не пришлось: Ацуму нашелся возле костра, словно бы он так и просидел тут всю ночь, поддерживая огонь — он что, серьезно? — вырванными страницами какого-то сборника манги. Будь Ацуму сентиментальнее, можно было бы решить, что таким образом тот избавлялся от прошлого, но, зная его, это скорее от безысходности, и сборники были свежими, взятыми, чтобы почитать. Бесполезность на дикой природе как она есть.

— И давно ты так сидишь? — спросил Осаму, потягиваясь. Что-то хрустнуло в тот момент в спине, громко и даже как-то инфернально — ни дать ни взять древнее зло пробудилось. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Ацуму. 

— Тяжело уснуть в походных условиях? 

— Тяжело уснуть рядом с коконом демона.

Мысли читает, что ли? 

— Скажешь тоже, — фыркнул Осаму. — Хлопья?

Хлопья они брали с собой всегда, выезжая хотя бы в тот же тренировочный лагерь. Когда столько тренируешься, завтраков-обедов-ужинов по расписанию недостаточно, и тогда на помощь приходили хлопья. Кроме того, они входили в число того немногого, что они оба любили. Хлопья и еще пудинги. В остальном их, как говорил Аран, гастрономические предпочтения сильно расходились.

Они молча позавтракали, каждый уткнувшись в свою тарелку, а потом начали собираться. Это было проще, даже с палаткой особых проблем не возникло, и она благополучно исчезла где-то в недрах бездонного рюкзака Ацуму. Проблемы возникли в другом, откуда и не ждали: они уже выступали, выходя обратно на тропу, и вдруг Ацуму стал панически шарить по карманам, пока не сдался и, кисло улыбнувшись, не сказал: 

— Кажется, карту я тоже пустил в костер. 

— Я очень хочу спросить — как? 

— Да не знаю я, как! — взвился Ацуму. — Задумался о чем-то, кинул в огонь не глядя. Как еще это могло быть? 

— Ну, вдруг решил устроить диверсию? 

— Хочешь сказать, я специально?

Осаму пожал плечами.

— В любом случае не вслепую же нам теперь идти.

— Ты знаешь, что будет, если мы вернемся ни с чем. Ты знаешь маму и видел, как она настроена. Я не самоубийца, Саму, — серьезно сказал Ацуму. — Или, погоди, может, это ты просто хочешь закончить с этим поскорее?

— Идти неизвестно куда тоже так себе перспектива, Цуму. 

— Я запомнил карту.

— Уверен? — спросил Осаму, невольно отзеркаливая те же интонации, с какими то же самое спрашивал его Ацуму вчера. 

Но эту проверку Ацуму выдержал. 

— Уверен.

И он решительно пошел вперед, не оглядываясь. 

Довольно показательно, на самом деле. 

Всегда так было, думал Осаму, когда лагерь давно остался позади, а затянувшееся молчание толкало на размышления. Да, всегда так было. 

Из них двоих это Ацуму выбирал путь. Так сложилось с самого детства. Иногда он ходил проторенными дорогами, иногда он оступался — случайно или налетев на чью-то подножку, но даже так он был уверен в своем выборе. Так же, как был уверен в нем сейчас, решив идти по памяти, без карты, ориентируясь лишь на компас. А то, что он оступался, не имело значения. Он упрямый. Ацуму мог пройти через препятствия столько раз, что те намертво вгонялись в землю, и тогда то, что раньше мешало, становилось его опорой.

Осаму подумал об этом и хмыкнул — а вот сам он, пожалуй, ни разу в жизни не стоял на распутье. И плохо это или нет, он не знал.

***

Чем дальше они заходили, тем сложнее было идти. Местами тропы буквально исчезали в траве и появлялись снова только через десятки метров. Зато листья деревьев тут были другими — яркими, насыщенными, хотя только начинали расти. Наверняка летом свет сквозь них почти не пробивался. Тропинка вывела их к ущелью и стелилась по самому краю. Склон крутой, скалистый, но глубина небольшая. Внизу быстрым потоком текла маленькая река. Как ни посмотри, место идеальное для того, чтобы что-то пошло не так. Предчувствие было почти осязаемым. 

И ожидания превратились в реальность, пусть и не совсем так, как Осаму себе представлял. 

Он успел прикинуть, что упасть туда было бы не смертельно, когда это случилось — как по закону подлости нога соскользнула. По-дурацки взмахнув руками, кое-как Осаму удержался, завалившись набок. 

Но тут же, похоже, сработало их золотое правило: «где один, там и второй» — удержаться не получилось у Ацуму. Он обернулся на шум слишком резко, и монстр за спиной наконец сыграл с ним злую шутку, поведя его в сторону, прямиком к обрыву.

Только в фильмах это происходит в замедленной съемке, главный герой успевает добраться до края и, протянув руку, поймать.

В жизни так не бывает.

Осаму не успел ничего, даже подумать, что делает, когда просто шагнул следом за Ацуму. Скатываться было больно. Но быстро. 

— Вот черт, — прошипел он, чувствуя как саднит там, где камни содрали кожу, и в два больших шага оказался возле Ацуму. Тот без движения лежал на своем огромном рюкзаке. — Цуму! Ты в порядке?

— Я, — прохрипел он, — черепаха, — и демонстративно качнулся, вытянув вверх руки и ноги, якобы пытаясь встать. Придурок он, а не черепаха. Все с ним было в порядке. — Ты меня напугал, ты в курсе?

— Впервые за сколько лет? — спросил Осаму, помогая ему встать.

— Я давно перестал считать. 

Это правда, пугать у Осаму никогда нормально не получалось. Кроме тех случаев, когда их класс готовил комнату страха на фестивали, и они с Ацуму даже без грима заставляли шарахаться смельчаков. Слава разлеталась быстро, дошло до того, что в Инаризаки к ним стояла очередь, тянувшаяся от кабинета на третьем этаже до самой улицы. Это была та еще пытка.

Беглый осмотр показал, что Ацуму тоже отделался лишь парой ссадин и синяков. Больше всего пострадала на них одежда — недавно прошли дожди, склоны размыло, и все было в грязи. Сменную одежду они, конечно, взяли, но не хотелось пихать в рюкзаки грязную. Они решили идти дальше — Ацуму сказал, что река должна впадать в озеро, и, идя вдоль русла, с пути они точно не свернут, а там можно и переодеться, и прополоскать грязную одежду, и даже попытаться высушить — лес там отступал, и был шанс погреться на солнце. Весна выдалась очень теплой.

Путь до озера прошел незаметно, слишком уж увлеченно приходилось прыгать по камням, чтоб не замочить ноги. Как с этим справлялся Ацуму, ответ простой — никак. Сбросив на берегу рюкзак, там же он снял и кроссовки, из которых стекала вода. Ядовитый комментарий так и напрашивался, но застрял в горле, когда Ацуму следом стащил куртку и футболку, и Осаму заметил красный след у него на шее. Наверняка комариный укус, Ацуму просто его расчесал но издалека тот предательски напоминал засос.

Осаму тоже оставлял на нем такие.

Возбуждение не заставило себя ждать, змеей сворачиваясь где-то внизу живота и раздразнивая картинками того, что он делал с Ацуму и что мог бы сделать еще. Вот только этого не хватало. Не время и не место. 

Вариантов, как выходить из своего бедственного положения, было немного. Точнее, он видел всего один. 

— Ну и куда ты собрался? — догнал его в спину вопрос, когда уже раздетый до трусов Осаму бодро шагнул в воду.

— Открывать плавательный сезон. 

И избавляться от стояка. Надежный способ.

— Ты в своем уме? Еще только март, прием, я к тебе обращаюсь!

Ацуму пытался посеять в нем зерно здравомыслия, но кому оно нужно, если ситуация требовала решительных мер. Вода была ужасно холодной, зато справлялась с задачей — действовала отрезвляюще. Осаму нырнул с головой сразу, едва стало достаточно глубоко, и не останавливался, работая руками и ногами, уплывая от берега. До тех пор, пока тело не потребовало нормально вдоха, не урывками. Обнаружил себя Осаму примерно на середине озера — метров сто он точно проплыл. С такого расстояния стоящий по колено в воде Ацуму представлял еще более жалкое зрелище. Конечно, он пошел за ним. Не мог не пойти. Ацуму всегда воспринимал любое его действие как вызов себе и всегда отвечал, даже если это что-то совсем глупое. На глупость он вообще, если честно, велся с большим энтузиазмом.

Что и требовалось доказать — похоже, смирившись, что теплее не станет, Ацуму тоже нырнул в воду.

К тому времени, как он доплыл — а это, между прочим, не так уж быстро, вода не его стихия, — вместо слов они могли лишь стучать друг на друга зубами. Но и по этой азбуке Морзе было понятно: «Ты идиот. Поплыли обратно, мы же тут ко дну пойдем». Осаму не имел ни одного повода возражать.

— Ты идиот, — сказал Ацуму уже на берегу, пытаясь целиком поместиться в теплой куртке — сидел, подтянув к груди колени. 

Перевод послания был как нельзя точным. 

— А ты как будто нет. 

— Я еще хуже.

— Не думаю.

— А я сказал, что еще хуже.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет. 

— Бой на пальцах? — предложил Ацуму, превращая полный аргументов спор в очередное соревнование. В этом, можно сказать, была их фишка. 

— Давай, — подхватил Осаму и сел — нет, подкатился, — точно так же подтянув колени и выставив руку. Посмотреть со стороны, так они оба были как два шара ярости. 

Ладонь Ацуму казалась холодной, но быстро отогревалась, становясь привычно теплой. И эти его пальцы — длинные, сильные. Когда они столкнулись подушечками больших, Осаму разом вспомнил, какой мощной была его подача. И понятно, почему она именно такая.

А однажды, подумал он, эти подачи будут работать против него самого, если команды их университетов встретятся на площадке.

И не с кем станет постоянно соревноваться.

И встречаться они смогут, наверное, только на выходных.

— Я выиграл, — победно фыркнул Ацуму.

Потому что я отвлекся, мысленно оправдался Осаму, но вслух сказал другое: 

— Это пока ты выиграл. Давай следующий раунд.

***

Короткая передышка кончилась, и, согревшись, — счет по боям на пальцах, кстати, был равным, — они продолжили путь. Ацуму все повторял, что тут уже недалеко, тисовое дерево находилось немного севернее озера, но это «немного севернее» на самом деле довольно расплывчатое направление. Особенно если нужно найти одно дерево среди еще сотни других, даже такое большое. В итоге они просто блуждали, развлекая себя тем, что упражнялись в ругательствах. Или в угрозах — в какой-то момент Осаму предложил срубить проклятое дерево, когда они его все-таки найдут, и Ацуму поддержал идею, сказав, что у него есть топор. После этого Осаму как-то потеплел к монструозному рюкзаку. 

И все же, они его нашли. На упорстве можно сделать удивительные вещи. На упорстве — и еще на удаче.

— Я же говорил, что нам сюда, — довольно сказал Ацуму. 

— Да, да, ты запомнил карту, — отмахнулся Осаму, бросая вещи на землю. — Еще бы это озарение случилось сразу, а не после того, как мы навернули пятьдесят кругов.

— Ворчишь как старик!

— Ну да, я же старше аж на целую минуту.

— На некоторых играх это почти что вечность, так что, да, ты всегда как старик, — усмехнулся Ацуму.

— Цуму и его невероятные попытки задеть. 

— Саму и его попытки выглядеть невозмутимо.

Ну да, стоило признать, что друг на друга у них это работало с переменным успехом. То, что они не продолжили спор, нужно было благодарить только эффект маячившей перед глазами цели. Они пришли, и они были близко.

Или нет.

— Мама сказала, что вроде бы мы закапывали немного севернее от дерева.

— Все понятно, — скептично кивнул Осаму. — Триумфальное возвращение нашего любимого «немного севернее» — и так быстро, я и соскучиться не успел.

— Как будто я нарочно! Копай давай лучше.

Копать пришлось маленькими садовыми лопатками, которых у Ацуму было заготовлено две. Дело шло медленно, земля была еще холодной и поддавалась неохотно. Мама или не учитывала этот момент, или думала, что через страдания им, таким несносным братьям, которые ничего не понимали, откроется какая-то истина. Кто-то кого-то явно сильно переоценивал.

Они вскопали все в радиусе трех метров, и Осаму не бросил это гиблое дело только потому, что его не бросил Ацуму. И, как оказалось, не зря. 

— Да что такое, — цокнул языком Осаму, — не поддается.

— Ты уже достиг вечной мерзлоты. 

— Что тебя сегодня на вечность потянуло? 

— Может быть, во мне говорит фило…

— Погоди, — перебил его Осаму, когда, пытаясь вогнать лопатку в землю снова, услышал характерный звук столкновения металла о металл. — Кажется, это он, ящик!

С тем же успехом это могла бы быть какая-нибудь банка из-под консервов или что-то еще, Осаму это понимал, но в тот момент их обоих почему-то охватил такой восторг, что они начали копать так, как будто нашли что-то невероятное. Какие же они все-таки дурные, правильно о них говорили все воспитатели и учителя. Дурные и с заветным ящиком — все-таки они нашли его. Ура. Ура же? Осаму посмотрел на Ацуму в поисках подтверждения и случайно поймал на его лице какую-то тусклую, тоскливую улыбку, которая тут же исчезла, стоило Ацуму заметить, что на него смотрят. Теперь он улыбался широко, как обычно. 

— Давай сначала поставим палатку? — предложил Ацуму, вставая и направляясь к их вещам. — Мне не нравятся эти тучи. 

Осаму молча проводил его взглядом. Ему и оставалось только смотреть — кемпинг был далеко позади, здесь костры разводить уже запрещалось, о чем говорили предупреждающие знаки, расставленные чуть ли не на каждом шагу, и делать ему было больше нечего. Зато собирать палатку во второй раз у Ацуму получалось намного лучше. Он быстро учился.

До заветного ящика они добрались уже когда начался дождь. Ацуму не зря беспокоился. 

Спрятавшись в палатке, они развалились на спальных мешках. Тяжелые капли, бившиеся о брезент, задавали какой-то тревожный ритм. Как будто внутри ящика не записки восьмилеток, а запечатанный демон, который заберет их души. Или дух той же Акиры. И что эти записки должны были решить? Вряд ли там написано что-то вроде напоминания: «у тебя всего один такой брат». Ну нет же. 

Ацуму подцепил крышку ногтем, и, поддавшись, та противно скрипнула. Зашуршал полиэтиленовый пакет. Надо же, как надежно они их упаковали. 

— Вот, кажется, моя, — задумчиво сказал Ацуму, осторожно разворачивая сложенный лист бумаги. Повертел его в руках, сощурил глаза, присматриваясь. — Осаму, ты дурак. 

— Ну отлично, спасибо, — фыркнул Осаму.

— Да нет, тут так написано! — перевернувшись на бок, он показал ему: неровные линии, повсюду кляксы — почерк был Ацуму, он ужасно писал что тогда, что сейчас. 

И действительно: «Осаму, ты дурак». Это, видимо, тоже не поменялось.

— И я не просто так это написал. Неужели не помнишь? 

— Да как-то не особо, — честно признался Осаму.

— Потому что ты подглядывал. Когда мама сказала нам написать эти послания самим себе, ты подглядывал, что я буду писать. Не помню, что, но я точно хотел написать другое, но ты сбил меня!

— Хм, ну, может быть, вроде что-то такое было.

— Ладно, теперь твоя очередь. 

Но на протянутый ему ящик Осаму вдруг мотнул головой:

— Не хочу. 

— Почему?

— Потому что, — буркнул Осаму.

— Ну что сказать, сильный ответ. 

Ни черта он не сильный, и Осаму прекрасно это знал. Он много чего знал, кроме того, что сейчас ответить. Вот где же та хваленая, чуть ли не телепатическая связь близнецов, о которой у них спрашивали всю жизнь, когда она пришлась бы так кстати. Чтобы просто взять и передать все Ацуму. 

Молчание затягивалось, и это было плохо: значит, Ацуму скоро уйдет. Он всегда так делал, когда им больше нечего было сказать друг другу, обычно после ссор: вставал, уходил куда-то на улицу, после возвращался и чаще всего сам шел на примирение. Но этот сценарий не про сегодня, да? Как и не про последний месяц. Если Ацуму уйдет, станет еще хуже. И когда тот уже зашевелился, Осаму выпалил: 

— Потому что мне это не нужно, Цуму. Походы, ночевки в лесу, вот это все — я и без них все о себе знаю.

— И что же ты знаешь? — холодно спросил Ацуму.

— Что не считаю нас с тобой ошибкой. Или болезнью, или чем-то неправильным. Но так считаешь ты, да? 

Вот он это и спросил. Вопрос давно подтачивал изнутри, потому что никак иначе он не мог объяснить, почему Ацуму держал дистанцию. Оставалось не так долго до того, как они разъедутся по университетам, но ничего не менялось. Как будто так и должно быть, как будто между ними ничего не было. 

Он не хотел думать, что дело в них, но если смотреть правде в глаза: кто угодно считал бы то, что между ними происходило, неправильным. 

— Что? Нет, — мотнул головой Ацуму.

— Тогда в чем проблема? 

Осаму начинал чувствовать, как теряет терпение. Он долго ждал, давал время на передышку, подумать, решить что-то для себя и теперь, когда они все же говорили, не мог дать еще одну отсрочку. В конце концов, он сам тоже не железный. Осаму сел и собирался протянуть руку — чтобы схватить и дать понять, что сбежать не получится. 

Но Ацуму не убегал.

— Прошлый год. Помнишь? После молодежных сборов, куда ты не попал. Хоть это ты помнишь, Саму?

— Что именно я должен помнить?

— Что было, когда я вернулся. 

Осаму не мог уловить, к чему тот клонит, все вроде бы было как обычно, и Ацуму, кажется, понял, что ничего не добьется, потому что он тяжело и как-то обреченно вздохнул. Потом вздохнул еще раз.

— Поцелуй меня, — вдруг попросил он.

— Что? 

— Ты увидишь. Просто сделай.

Это было словно возвращение в прошлое. С этого когда-то все и началось — с просьбы. Внезапной, как гром среди ясного неба, но в то же время она казалась такой естественной, что Осаму не думал, что они делают что-то не то: он просто придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Ацуму. Тогда это было впервые — и одновременно ощущалось, будто бы нет. Сложно объяснить, как это, вряд ли Осаму до конца понимал сам. 

Он все-таки сделал то, что планировал — протянул руку, но уже для того, чтобы накрыть ей ладонь Ацуму, подался вперед и коснулся его губ своими. Те были мягкими, влажными, Ацуму часто их облизывал. Единственная разница между их первым поцелуем и этим — теперь Осаму знал, что Ацуму лишь прикрывал глаза, и можно было видеть, как быстро темнела радужка. Осаму знал и смотрел, словно загипнотизированный. Наваждение держалось, даже когда Ацуму прикусил нижнюю губу, оттягивая на себя. Затем Осаму почувствовал, как тот свободной рукой коснулся его плеча, медленно повел вниз — к груди, к животу. И его дыхание, горячее, чем должно быть у обычного человека, он тоже чувствовал. Когда Ацуму опустился еще ниже, сжимая ладонью пах, то сказал: 

— Видишь, что происходит? Я теряю голову.

И проваливаясь назад под весом Ацуму, он понемногу начинал понимать. После возвращения Ацуму с молодежных сборов они долго не могли оторваться друг от друга. Это больше походило на голод. Последнее время Осаму чувствовал его постоянно.

То самое шаткое, хлипкое, словно отрубленная голова, державшаяся еще на куске кожи — это не их отношения. Это было то, что сдерживало жадность.

Искусственный барьер, который пытался построить Ацуму.

— Думал, потом будет проще, если начать привыкать заранее, — продолжил Ацуму, расстегивая на нем джинсы. Осаму приподнял бедра, позволяя приспустить их. — Но посмотри, где я сейчас. 

У него между ног. Он переместился туда и склонился, обхватив головку губами, помогая себе рукой. Не торопился, давая рассмотреть все — как пальцы скользили по члену, как тот исчезал у него во рту. Осаму любил смотреть. Странно, но с девушками так не получалось — просто не хотелось. Было что-то завораживающее в том, что это делал именно Ацуму. Может быть, потому что они похожи. Может быть, потому что, наоборот, несмотря на это, они были слишком разными, даже в том, что касалось секса. 

Взять хотя бы то, что если сам Ацуму не сдерживался, Осаму был очень тихим. И поэтому Ацуму будто старался еще больше — он должен был довести его до того, чтобы тот стонал, и он это делал. Это просто, если уже все знаешь. Менять темп с медленного на быстрый, взвешивать на ладони яйца, вылизывая языком головку. Немного подразнить, оглаживая пальцем вокруг входа. 

И да — Осаму застонал, плавясь от ощущений.

— Правый боковой карман, — услышал он. 

С трудом он поднял голову и увидел, что Ацуму уже возился со своими штанами. Тот кивнул, указывая. Обернувшись назад, Осаму наткнулся на его рюкзак. 

— Только не говори мне, что… — начал было он, но его перебили:

— Я же говорил, что ты мне еще спасибо скажешь. 

Боже, этот придурок просто невозможен. Осаму закинул руку назад, нашаривая чертов правый боковой карман. Упаковка презервативов.

— Как это должно сочетаться с тем, что ты рассказывал? 

— Научился определять безнадежные битвы, — ответил Ацуму, усаживаясь сверху. Потом обхватил их члены ладонью, едва водя вдоль, но уже этого было достаточно, чтобы Осаму передумал продолжать разговор. И дальше тоже было не до того.

Растягивать Ацуму нужно долго, он слишком узкий. Но отзывчивый. Особенно когда он метался, не зная, на что реагировать: на то, как Осаму вводил в него пальцы, или на то, как водил рукой по члену. Волосы у него на висках быстро становились мокрыми от пота, кожа начинала блестеть. Осаму не удержался от того, чтобы слизать соль с шеи. Никогда не удерживался. И все-таки поставил засос — настоящий, не подделку, которую просто расчесали. 

На член Ацуму опустился сам — в первый раз и во все последующие, Осаму лишь выбирал темп, удерживая за бедра. Он не торопился. Медленно, глубоко, чувствуя, как каждый раз Ацуму вздрагивал всем телом. Понимая, как вздрагивал он сам. Не один Ацуму терял тут голову. 

Безнадежные битвы. И они оба тоже безнадежные.

***

Возвращаясь обратно, они говорили о чем угодно, кроме того, что делать дальше: как они будут связываться, когда начнется учеба, где будут встречаться, на выходных или только на праздниках. Ничего такого. Как и бесконечные соревнования друг с другом, это тоже было своего рода их фишкой — не планировать. Разберутся на месте. То, к чему привел великий-план-Ацуму, уже говорило о том, что иначе никак. Планы не работали, полный провал. 

Единственное, что говорило о будущем, это обещание Ацуму убить Осаму, если тот вдруг станет хуже играть. Мало ли какой в университете будет связующий и какой у него уровень, говорил Ацуму. Интересно, была ли это ревность? Если да, то Осаму увидел ее впервые, и она… пожалуй, ее можно было назвать милой.

Несмотря на то, что они задержались, к кемпингу на холме, где стояли их велосипеды, они добрались вечером того же дня. Возможно, потому что их подгоняли комары.

— На мне ни одного живого места, — в очередной раз жаловался Ацуму, который чесался всю дорогу. — И почему только меня? 

— Потому что вел себя как придурок, — ответил Осаму, хотя, если честно, покусали его не меньше. Но он терпел, не показывая вида.

— Ну да, — сдался Ацуму. — Это даже ты восьмилетний знал.

— В смысле? 

Ацуму виновато развел руки, как бы извиняясь. Как будто кто-то мог бы поверить, что ему и правда стыдно. 

— Да, да. Я все-таки прочитал твое послание самому себе. Точнее, это было даже послание мне, «Ацуму, ты тоже дурак», вот что ты написал. 

— А я был неплох для восьмилетки, — оценил Осаму, выкатывая свой велосипед.

— И как ты это делаешь? 

— Что делаю? 

— Ты знал, что я прочитаю. 

Осаму пожал плечами. 

— Иногда ты меня все же пугаешь, — признал Ацуму и пробормотал что-то еще, но разобрать, что он говорил себе под нос, было невозможно. 

— А теперь давай нормально. 

— Ты просто глухой.

— И старый, — подтвердил Осаму. — Так что уважь старика.

— И это я тоже ценю, кретин! — выпалил Ацуму, садясь на велосипед и толкаясь вперед. По склону он набирал скорость быстро — нельзя было отставать. — Боже, ты ужасен!

— Погоди, «тоже»? — Осаму вскочил на свой и тут же налег на педали. 

Но гонка уже началась — и сразу стала самым главным. Разумеется, после Ацуму.


End file.
